I'M A WHAT!
by Daughter of Zeus721
Summary: Rickey is a normal girl with normal friends.. UNTIL SHE MEETS GROVER UNDERWOOD! Now the only question is WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!
1. The Begining

Hey this is my first story so I hope that you like it!Me: HI PEOPLE! Piper: daughter of Zeus721 does NOT own PJO or any of RR's characters! Me: Thanks for clearing that up piper! Piper: Welcome Nico: Piper's lying she does! Me: Oh shut up Nico you know I don't! But it would be nice if I did.. Nico: Well SORRY!

"RICKEY!"

"WA?" I immediately woke up to my friend Melina waking me up.

"RICKEY! "

"I'M UP! Wait… how did you get in my room?" I asked her.

"Your mom let me in." She responded.

"UHG MOM" I screamed.

"WHAT?" I herd her scream from down stairs

"UGH" I moaned while covering my face with my pillow .

"COME ON RICKEY!" Melina yelled at me while grabbing the pillow and throwing it across the room "WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She yelled at me.

"Just one mor- WHAT?" I said while looking at the clock.

"HOLY CRAP WHERE LATE!" I screamed while running to my closet

"Just meet me outside ok?"

"Sure" I said while running downstairs

12 minutes later

"COME ON" Melina yelled at me  
"Whatever" I replied "stop yelling I told her

As soon as we got to the bus stop I immediately saw my friends Piper Stone. Marca Smith, Fallon Frasier, Sierra Donuhue, and Gisele Braveheart all standing there talking and waiting for us.

"RICKEY your always late!" Marca Yelled at me

" Ok why is every one yelling today?" I asked " and Marca that's where your wrong, I'm not ALWAYS LATE!"

"Oh you know what I me-" Marca started

"OMG I LOVE THAT SONG!" Melina interrupted

"WHAT" every one said in unison (except for Melina that is)

"Always Late by the Fall out Boys" Melina said

"Oh" was all I said

"I LOVE THAT SONG TO!" Gisele shrieked

" OK" I had to scream over them "looks like we missed the bus so we have to walk to school" I said

"AWWWWW" Sierra, Fallon, and Piper complained

*sigh* It is going to be a long day…

YOU LIKE IT? SO THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST STORY! YAAAAAAAAYYYYY! Hope you like it!

If you want another chapter REVIEW!


	2. The weirdest walk to school EVER!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING TO MY LAST CHAPTER!

I DON'T OWN PJO!

As we started to walk to school I felt someone watching me on the back of my neck. I finally turned around when I herd someone shout my name

But the weirdest thing when I turned around the new kid at my school Grover Underwood was clumsily running after us!

"Great" I moaned quiet enough so that he couldn't hear me.

"What" Fallon asked "I thought you thought it was funny when my cat got locked in my closet!" Fallon said sounding a little upset.

"What" I asked confused at first "no I did it's ju-" I began

"Rickey!" I herd Grover shout

"That" I said under my breath to Fallon

"Oh" was all she said

"Hi Grover" I herd Piper say behind me

"Ya Grover hi" I said

"Hi Rickey guys you need to c-" Grover started out

"Grover I'm sorry but shouldn't we be at school by now?" I interrupted

"Ya but you can't" Grover replied

"yes we can" I replied turning around and as I started to walk away I realized something didn't feel right. I mean why would he ask that? But my thoughts were interrupted when I herd something moving in the bushes.

"guys stop" I said staring at the bushes

"Rickey come on it's probably a rabbit or something" replied Marca

Then I saw something so strange…

I saw a HORN!

"Marca" I said starting to get a little scared " I may not be that smart but I'm pretty sure rabbits don't have HORNS!" I started screaming when I saw a bull head poke out.

"HOLY CRAP" shouted Gisele who was terrified

"IS THAT A FREAKING MINATAUR?" Shouted Melina in shock

"I TOLD YOU DON'T GO ANY FARTHER!" I looked back and saw Grover standing 14 feet behind us. And ….. WAIT!

"GROVER" I shouted in even more shock then the Minotaur put us in "YOUR HALF FREAKING GOAT?" now this got everyone else's attention

"WHAT THE HECK" Melina screamed (with all the shock there's a lot of screaming right now)

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER" Grover (of course) yelled

Our attention turned back to the monster when we herd it make a ear piercing yell (even the minotaur is joining in on the screaming fun!) when we looked back at the monster it was on the ground next to a boy with black hair and green eyes . come to think of it he looked a lot like Melina!

"PERCY" we all herd Grover shout and start running toward the boy.

"Hey Grover was up?" the boy who's name is apparently Percy asked

Then the Minotaur tried to get up and charge at me! Why not MELINA? Then to ad to the awkward Grover through a sword at me! HE'S TRIEING TO MURDER ME! But luckily I don't know how but I caught it.

And another awkward thing, when I charged at the monster to try to stab it I jumped in the air and cut off his ONLY (?) horn round house kicked him in the eye (which was an advantage for me because it made him half blind) which let me stab him in the chess! Then all of a sudden it puffed into smoke and was GONE? WHAT THE HEAK IS GOING ON?

"HA BYE BYE BEEF BOY!" Percy yelled out to nowhere. And while Percy and Grover were laughing at nothing I was dusting myself off while my friends were all questioning me.

"Rickey how did you do that?" Melina asked

"Ya really and what was that?" asked Fallon

"that was a Minotaur" said the always "brilliant" Marca.

When Percy and Grover finally stopped laughing Percy said come on we should be getting to camp.

NOW the only question….. WHAT CAMP?

*sigh* why me?

LIKE IT? WELL REVIEW FOR NICO TO STAY ALIVE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Nico: Ya! Wait….. WHAT?

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHHA! : )


	3. Ummm OK?

**OK! Pretty much EVERY review I get is telling me I have bad spelling or my story has no emotion. Or that I used the caps lock to much. So I just wanted to say I'm sorry if you don't like my story but please no bad comments because I'm sure ALL of you get those reviews to and don't like them ether! So please knock it off! Thank you though to Daughter of Zeus and Iris, Daughter of Posidon123, and Fantasy Girl for actually not complaining about my story!:) DISCLAMER! **

**Me: …**

**Gisele: HI PEOPLE!**

**Me: Gisele, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Gisele: SURE!**

**Me: …**

**Gisele: OH! Right, Daughter of Zeus721 doesn't own PJO or any of RR's characters!**

**Rickey: or me!**

**Me: LIER! **

**Rickey: Just kidding!**

**

* * *

**

_"**That was WEIRD!" Piper said**_

_"**really?" I said "I thought that was COMPLETELY normal!" I sarcastically said**_

_"**well in my life it is" said Percy**_

_"**wow" I said "that must suck"**_

_**If only she knew whats coming… thought Percy**_

_"**ANWAYS" I said to get Percy to pay attention "where are we going?"**_

_"**ya really" said Fallon**_

_"**well…" Percy began**_

_"**WELL Percy, I think we should take a train" Grover commented to stop Percy from probably saying something stupid.**_

_"**GOOD! My feet are KILLING me!" Melina complained**_

_"**tell me about it!" Piper said "I feel like I'm gonna pass out!"**_

_"**same" added Sierra **_

_"**UGH" Marca agreed **_

_"**Relax" Percy said in attempted to calm everyone down "from here it's at least 5 minutes away."  
**_

_***sigh* he doesn't know how stubborn these people are does he?**_

_"**But-" Fallon started **_

_**I had a feeling they would complain…**_

_"**OK! How about we take a brake?" I recommended so everyone would SHUT UP!**_

_"**YAY!" everyone screamed **_

_"**brake time" said the obvious Melina**_

_"**NO REALLY?" I sarcastically asked **_

_**Melina scowled and lied down on the grass**_

_"**So Percy…" I began**_

_"**Ya?" he replied**_

_"**Where are we right now?" I asked**_

_"**Well..." he said looking at his watch "we are... 2 blocks away from the train stating but its 7:00. So I think we should set up camp." Recommended Percy**_

_"**K, But where do we get a tent from out here?" I asked**_

_"**Grover!" Percy yelled**_

_"**Ya?" Grover asked **_

_"**Its late so I think we should set up camp."**_

_"**K" was all he said**_

_"**Ummm" I said "Where do we get a freaking tent in the middle of a FOREST?" I yelled**_

_"**Grover" Percy motioned him to come over**_

_**Then he did the weirdest thing…. He pulled out a wooden flute and started playing.**_

_**Okaaaaaaaay I'm traveling with loony people!**_

_"**What the heck?" I screamed you can only guess what happened next….. EARTHY TENTS GREW OUT OF THE FREAKING GROUND! **_

_**Melina looked over and saw the tents coming out of the ground**_

_"**Holly crap!" Melina screamed**_

_"**you know this is wrong right?" I asked Melina**_

_"**DUH!" she answered**_

_***sigh* WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?**_

_**

* * *

Well I hope you are all FINALLY satisfied. SO... THX! OH! And I'm holding a contest! In the next chapter everyone gets to camp! So at camp the meet a mystery person (I already picked 1) and another person! SO the first person to leave a NICE review leave the name you want and your godly parent! Then you get to be in the next chapter at camp!  
**_


End file.
